Mistress and Servant
by Piece of Peace
Summary: As a gift, Heero is a slave who gets transferred to the Darlian Estate which is now owned by the young Lady Darlian. How far can a relationship between a slave and his mistress go without any social stigma or disapproval?
1. Chapter 1

(Summary: As a gift, Heero is a slave who gets transferred to the Darlian Estate which is now owned by the young Lady Darlian. How far can a relationship between a slave and his mistress go without social stigma or disapproval?)

Prologue

It was all hers now. The entire estate. The whole staff of servants for her to command. And the great wealth she had just inherited from her father. She could have everything she could ever want. The finest meals at or outside of home, travel to anywhere she wanted no matter what the expense, and easily establish contacts with anyone she needed. Just at the age of a young woman, her life was already complete.

That night her father's funeral had ended, she stood staring at one of the hallways looking at a painting made years ago when she was a girl. In it were her late father and mother, her older brother Zechs and herself. Zechs would've been the one to inherit everything if he weren't absent. No one had ever heard from him in a few years now since an incident and their father remained upset that his son had chosen to disappear without a word. But Relena wasn't married or had any fiancé and there would be no doubt that suitors would pursue her to ask for her hand in marriage. But she wouldn't agree to anyone. She had no need of being married and they were only after the material gain. She made a little smirk on her face. She would be a free woman who would do as she pleased without any man holding her back or forbidding.

"Is everything alright Lady Relena?" Pagan asked. He had been serving the family for most of his adult life and was trusted by her father and was head butler. He was very good at organizing and arranging. She always thought he would've had a promising career as a businessman if he wanted to be.

"Yes Pagan."

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, but you have a visitor. Do you know Quatre?"

"Yes, I do. I'll go see him at once. Thank you." She and Quatre had been classmates together at school for a few years until graduation. Though she often ignored them, she was well aware of the rumors there were about her and him being made for each other because they had some things in common. Similar social status, interest in literature, possessing academic prowess, and for being ambitious. But they were really nothing more than casual friends.

-

"Quatre? What do you want?" she asked in a business like manner without even greeting him when she reached the lobby at the estate's entrance.

"Miss Relena, good evening. I hope you aren't too busy tonight. I know it's hard with your father passing away and all."

"Thank you for concern Quatre" she said in the same manner but not really caring. "but is that all?"

He managed a sight smile. "Well, no. I was just checking to see if you were alright."

Relena kept her cool and didn't reveal herself when she was wondering if whether she should be suspicious or not about any motives he might have.

"I'm alright Quatre. Now if that is all, I'm very tired right now so if would be so kind as to leave me be…"

"Right, of course. I'll leave if you want. But I was wondering… would you care to come to-"

Relena immediately made an assumption. "Are you asking me out Quatre?" she asked trying to hide her disapproval and was more than prepared to reject his offer.

He gave a little chuckle and said "No, Miss Relena. I just wanted to invite you to my sister Irene's wedding. We don't know the exact date, but it's upcoming. Just to let you know."

"I'll think about Quatre. Good night" Relena said and left him without saying another word or looking back.

While walking back to her private quarters, she thought about that now her life was complete, what else was there for her to do? Spend the rest of her life in luxury and enjoyment? Spend it trying to establish a career in something? _With that special someone? _She mentally laughed inside her head. No, she was not the kind of girl who had silly dreams of one meeting a suitor who outperformed himself to prove his love for her. But one thing was for certain.

She wouldn't allow herself to become disillusioned by such dreams.

_To be continued… _

(Ok, I know this chapter is a bit short. But they should soon start to grow to a fair length per chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was a bright sunny morning. It was early and the day was nice and warm and people were planning already to go out on this lovely day. The sunlight shined through the window and birds chirping from trees could be heard. And in a certain room of an estate, so could the pleasurable moans of women and their male companion.

Heero was already awake and was starting his day with the two beautiful women he brought to his bed last night who were naked and covered in the soft, silk sheets willingly giving in to his desires and urges. The bed again like last night had been shaking repeatedly and rapidly with a woman crying out in pleasure at the same time. She began to gradually cease as Heero got off her to take a few moments to catch his breath after he became tired. He was a slave to Master J and lived on his residence where he followed his every order. He had chores that ranged from doing laundry or plowing the fields but was overall well treated with rest, food, and even some leisure time when he had permission to visit the city. He was also provided with on occasion, other luxuries such as what he was enjoying now. His master had given him a first class room, which was something most of the other slaves on the estate did not get. After taking his momentary break, Heero got ready again and proceeded to get on the other woman anxiously awaiting her turn. He did not hold back.

"…Ohhh…ahhh…" she said breathing deeply as Heero finished and went to lie down on the bed in between his guests. As he was breathing heavily and beginning to sweat, he thought about the life he was having. Was it good enough? Was there anything else he could be doing? Although in all his privileged comfort as a slave, Heero could not help but think that his life was boring but didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't sure but he wanted to something exciting. But then at the same time he thought it would be too pointless to ponder over something that wasn't going to get him anywhere. He was a slave and that was it. After a few minutes of relaxation, he remembered something. Master J had said that he wanted to see him today as soon as Heero was free. He reached over to the floor to grab each of the articles of clothing he was wearing from last night and put them on.

Leaving the women in bed, Heero walked straight to the tea room from his room. It was where his master had breakfast. He wasn't expecting to see Heero that soon.

"Ah, Heero. So, here you are" Master J said sipping some tea. "There is something I have to tell you. Please have a seat." Heero took a seat from across and waited for his master to speak. Master J was an old and somewhat short man. His eyesight had grown to be so poor, he constantly wore a strange pair of mechanical glasses that just seemed to be attached. For reasons Heero didn't know or ever bother to ask why he was missing one hand and had a hook to fill its place.

"Yes Master J."

"Heero, I'm going to send you to be in the service of someone else" his master explained. Heero didn't ask questions and obeyed.

"Yes master" he said.

"Oh, and I'm afraid that I am no longer your master. Your new owner is Relena Darlian who now owns the Darlian estate. You'll be serving her until she decides what she wants to do with you if ever. I want you to pack your things right now and I'm going to send you over there."

Heero did as he was told even though he already accepted the fact that Master, no Lord J was his master no longer. But as Heero was packing his few belongings into a suitcase, he decided to take the liberty of thinking what life would be like outside J's residence. He didn't really know anyplace else and what it would be like.

Later that day, Lord J arranged for a carriage to come pick Heero up. After Heero got inside, Lord J handed Heero a bag and a letter.

"Here Heero. Take this money as a small gift from me. And when you arrive at the Darlian Estate, show this letter to your new mistress. This is my final order to you."

"Yes, of course. I certainly will" Heero said.

After a brief moment of silence, Lord J broke it by saying "Goodbye Heero. You've been a great asset to me and I hate to lose you. Farewell." Heero didn't say anything and soon after, the carriage took off. Although Heero didn't willingly admit it, even to himself, he was feeling a little scared leaving the only place he knew as home.

-

It was a long ride that lasted a few days and Heero had to switch from carriage to carriage and from town to town. But now he had finally reached his final destination. The Darlian Estate was located in Vaduz, the city reputed to be one of the richest and most beautiful cities in the world. It was night time when he finally got there. The carriage had left and he stood there alone and walked up to the front gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" a guard said raising his hand.

"I was sent by Lord J from Rosenburg to meet with Lady Relena" Heero tried to explain. But the guard seemed to think it was nonsense.

"What is this? You think you can just invite yourself here? We haven't received any instructions to expect any visitors. Be off!"

"Please, I have this letter here. Can you show it to your lady?" Heero tried to reason, but the guard's decision to deny Heero any access was final.

"Did you hear a word I said boy? If you do not leave, then I will-" the guard began but was interrupted by a voice.

"What seems to be the trouble here Otto?" an old man with gray hair and mustache said just happening to show up.

"Sir, this boy here says that he's been sent here to meet with our lady, but we were not instructed to receive any guests."

"Who sent you?" the old man asked.

"Lord J" Heero answered. "I have this letter that I am to show Lady Relena" he continued and took out an envelope as if to provide proof. The old man nodded and for some reason decided to trust him.

"…Very well then young man. Otto, I'll take it from here. Follow me lad" he said. Heero took only one step forward and saw that guard named Otto gave him a brief look of contempt but then acted as though nothing had happened. When he stepped inside the residence, the old man told Heero to wait at the front lobby and walked away. He took a seat and waited patiently. It wasn't very long before the lady herself arrived.

"Pagan tells me that you wanted to see me?" said a voice. Heero turned around to see a girl his age wearing an elegant night gown with her dark blonde hair still neatly done. Her posture was dignified and the way she stood made him know that she was an important person. At first, Heero was lost in his thoughts for a moment because the young woman he saw before him was the prettiest he had ever seen. _Those are wonderful blue eyes_ he thought. He was about to dare wonder if there was under her dress-

Her eye twitched. "Well? What is it that you want?" she demanded impatiently and Heero quickly got up from his chair.

"Lady Relena, good evening. I am truly sorry to disturb you now. But I was sent by Lord J to you. I have this letter here" Heero explained bowing and handed the letter to her. She opened the envelope and took off the seal.

_Dear Lady Relena, _

_Hello, my name is Lord J and I was a good friend of your late father. I am truly sorry to learn of his recent death. I apologize also for failing to attend his funeral. Your father helped me a great deal before many a time and throughout our friendship, I have either done little or nothing to repay his aid. So to make up, I send you my most favored servant to be in your service and hope that you will find him as useful as I have. I am also in rather poor health myself and sure that my time will soon come to leave this world so I can rest assured that he will be safe and sound under your ownership. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord J _

Lady Relena looked at her guest seriously and observed him. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Heero" he answered. "My name is Heero, my mistress."

"Do you wish to stay here?" Lady Relena asked.

"I was ordered to by my old mast-"

"I said 'Do you want to stay here on my estate'?" she interrupted. Heero didn't need to think. Lady Relena was a pretty woman and didn't have it in him to refuse.

"Yes mistress. I do" he said. She observed him for a few moments and finally spoke.

"Very well then Heero. But know that because you are still a slave, you must obey me at all times. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my mistress. Your wish is my command."

_To be continued… _

(Reviews please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few days had passed by since that night Heero arrived at Lady Relena's doorstep. She had given him a very modest place to stay at her estate. It was simply a former custodian storage room that had been hastily converted to a room for sleeping in. He got a sleeping bag and a dresser but that was it. And Heero then soon learned that the servants didn't live on the estate at all. Except for Pagan. Everyone else reported to work early in the morning and left after the evening was over, depending on what shift they had. They were also paid for their work in money. Heero found himself in a new world than on his old master's residence.

Heero walked through a hallway of the estate. Pagan had told him that Lady Relena wanted to see him at the front lawn. So he went right away. He found her sitting at a bench near a fountain alone observing the field and the nearby group of flowers nearby.

"Mistress, I am here as you requested" Heero reported dutifully.

Enjoying that kind of respect she was getting from him, Relena said "Good. You may take a seat if you want." Heero then sat down on the bench with her and waited patiently to find out why she had summoned him. She spoke finally. "Heero, does it seem to you that you're not needed anywhere here?" she asked.

Heero thought for a moment and then replied "I'm sorry mistress, but I can't help but agree with you."

She then looked at him with that same look she gave him when they first met. "Do you still wish to stay, even if I were to set you free?"

This time, Heero took longer to think. If he is was free? What would that mean? "…Yes mistress. I would never back down from my responsibility…" he said not being able to believe he could say such a thing with even a small hint of uncertainty if any.

"Well, since there is no use for you here, then I'd like you to come with me if I ever go anywhere and if I just happen to need someone who can carry things for me. "

"Yes mistress."

"Well then, let's go."

-

Arriving by carriage, Heero and his mistress went downtown. And this time, the lady expected him to drive. But that was no problem. He knew how to do it. The only problem was that Heero was new in town and wasn't sure of the way at first but quickly learned where to go by studying and reading the signs and directions. The lady had ordered him to go to the commercial center. After parking, Heero followed her inside the large building. Inside, he saw that there were many shops lined up together and many others had come as well. Not thinking about anything other than doing his duty, he followed his mistress until they reached a store called Royal Clocks. It was a store that sold all sorts of different clocks that came in all sorts of sizes. The lady spent some time looking at the various clocks until they stopped at a certain one. This clock was a relatively large one and was made from glass tiles and had the image of a sun and moon together surrounded by both stars and clouds. She told Heero to carry it and she bought it.

As they were heading back toward the carriage, they met a woman along the way.

"Relena? Is that you?" said a woman that was around Relena's age and had very long hair that extended to her ankles. It was blonde.

"Oh, hello Dorothy" Lady Relena said plainly. She saw that Dorothy was looking at her companion holding the clock.

"My, Relena. I thought that you didn't mingle with your servants. I would've figured that if you wanted something, you would send someone else to fetch it for you." She turned to Heero. "You're a very handsome, lucky young man. She hardly ever talks to servants never mind… actually going out in public with them" Dorothy said. "What is your name?"

"It's Heero, Miss Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you. So what is that fancy clock for?" Dorothy asked. But Heero was silent for a second until Relena spoke.

"It's a present for Quatre's sister. I hear she's getting married sometime in the future so I decided I would get a wedding present" Relena said because Heero didn't know why.

"Ah…I see. In speaking of weddings, I think it should be time for you yourself to get married. Well, I'd best be going now. I'll see you around Relena dear. And I hope to see you again too Heero. Bye."

"Goodbye Dorothy."

As they were walking, Lady Relena started talking to her following slave a few minutes later.

"That was Dorothy by the way Heero."

"I know that now mistress" he said.

"We were classmates in school before. She comes from a very rich family that owns a prosperous real estate agency."

Heero listened but didn't comment or ask anything. Then finally, Relena stopped and turned to look at him.

"Heero? Don't you ever get curious about anything?"

"…I…uh…no, of course not mistress. All I need to do is what I am told."

"I see. So do I bother you when I say or ask something other than orders?" Lady Relena asked.

Heero was speechless. How should he answer to that question? And answer without being uncertain or rude? His mind ran around searching for the right answer or at the very least, a right one. But Relena laughed and then turned back to walking back to the carriage with Heero returning back to following her.

"You can just forget about it, Heero."

-

Once back at home it was afternoon, Relena told Heero to put the clock in his room for storage until it was time to have it gift wrapped and brought to the wedding. Lady Relena told him he was free for now. But Heero didn't really know what to do for sure, so he decided he would familiarize himself with the house a little more. He was walking by the garden when a voice called out to him.

"You there!"

Heero looked behind him and saw a lad his age with brown hair that ended in a three foot braid.

"Are you talking to me?" Heero asked. The guy walked up to him.

"Yeah, sure I am. Hey, I saw you talking to Relena! Man, I can't believe it! She hardly ever talks to any of us here."

"That's Lady Relena" Heero corrected. But the servant didn't seem to care.

"Well, formalities aren't very important to me. By the way, my name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. I help take care of the garden and lawn around here at the estate. I saw you and Relena together sitting at the bench while watering the flowers. What's yours?"

"Heero" he said simply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! Are you new around here?"

"Yes. I came here a few days ago."

"Oh. Are you also new in town?" Duo asked. Heero confirmed it.

"I see. So what do you do around here?"

"Well, nothing in particular. I do what the lady asks me to do personally. So far at least. It seems that I'm not really needed anywhere in particular…"

"Anyways, if you're off duty in a few days from now, we could go to a new bar that's going to open. If I'm right, it'll open for the first time. What do you say?"

Heero thought for a moment. "Hmmm...well sure alright. I wouldn't mind going out for a bit. I'll have to ask Lady Relena for permission first so it'll all depend on her."

"Ok, whatever. Well, Heero buddy, I'll see you soon. Bye" said Duo. And the two of them went their separate ways.

-

That night when Relena was in her bedroom reading a book sitting down in her favorite chair, she paused for a few minutes to think as she stared out the doorway to a balcony just outside the room. Her mind was on her new slave. For some reason, she found him to be amusing in his aloof simplicity when it seemed that she placed him on the spot. But yet, he was also serious and placed his job above all else. She then concluded that there would be no problem having him around just so long as she was the one to give orders and he was the one to follow them.

-

Another few days later, Heero was walking in one particular hallway. In one where hadn't been yet where he saw a large painting on a wall. In it, he saw someone he assumed to be Lady Relena when she was years younger. He assumed the two adults to be her parents and the slightly older boy her brother. He had been standing there for about a minute.

"Observing the family portrait, are we Master Heero?" he heard Pagan's voice said walking up to him.

"Pagan, you don't have to call me that. I'm only a slave."

"Well, I meant only to show you due respect. You know, Lady Relena inherited all her father's property after he died about a fortnight ago. You arrived a few days after his funeral ended."

"I see. That boy who I assume to be her brother looks a bit older than she is. Why didn't he inherit the property?"

"That's because he has not been around for a few years now. Master Zechs has left his life here at the estate and Vaduz to do something else. I don't know what" Pagan explained. But he then changed the subject. "It seems that Lady Relena has a slight fondness for you, young man" he said smiling a little. "You know, she needs a friend she can trust. And something tells me that she can trust you. But don't get too optimistic. Lady Relena doesn't open up too much very easily."

-

The next day when early evening was about to come, Duo had come to Heero about that bar he was talking about. Heero wanted to go alright, but felt he needed the Lady's permission first. Feeling slightly confused, Duo agreed to wait at the front entrance for his return.

When Heero finally got there, he knocked on the door to the Lady's room. The door opened suddenly after about a half minute and there Relena was, at first looking tense but then eased when she saw it was Heero.

"Oh, it's just you. I make it clear that I don't like to be disturbed while in my room. What is it Heero?" Relena said.

"Mistress, a servant of yours named Duo invited me to go have a drink with him. I was wondering if it would be ok with you."

"Well…I suppose that would be. Just be sure to be back before it's too late."

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It wasn't a very long walk from the estate to the bar taking only about twenty minutes (which was because Heero decided to take the carriage while Duo thought that they would have to hire one). After they parked, a young woman standing alone with short hair and blue eyes wearing a beret. When she and Duo saw each other, they greeted each other and gave each other a hug.

"Hey Hilde! How's it going? Come meet my new friend, Heero. He's new at the estate."

"Hi Heero. I'm Hilde. I wasn't expecting Duo bring a friend. But that's alright. We'll all eat together."

"Sure. I wasn't expecting anyone else either, but you know what they say: the more the merrier" Heero said.

They went inside the new bar called The High Mountain Resort. They found a table for three and sat down looking at the menus.

"Ok, the bar's just opened and the proprietor Howard's a friend of mine. I fixed his faucet a little while ago, so to repay me, we get our meals fifty percent off. Great isn't it?" Duo explained grinning. Hilde looked pleased while Heero only continued to look at the menu. Seconds later, a bald middle-aged man wearing very dark spectacles came to take their order.

"Hey there Duo! I decided I would take your order personally so here I am! What'll be?" he said and saw that Heero who didn't see before was there. "And I see that you're a friend of Duo's. You're lucky because you're getting cheap food as a favor. I'm Howard by the way, the owner of this fine establishment. Who might you be?" Howard asked Heero.

"I'm Heero. It's nice to meet you."

"Anyways, what'll it be for you?" Howard asked preparing to write down the list on a note pad.

-

"So Heero, you didn't explain to me clearly what you do at the estate" Duo commented while eating.

"Well as you know, I am new, so I have to get myself settled and see exactly what it is that the lady wants me to do."

"What do you mean?" Hilde asked.

"Well… so far I accompanied the lady to buy a big clock. But other than that, nothing so far" Heero tried to explain. And then went on further to add "And I think you should know that I don't get paid like you Duo."

"…What do you mean?..." Duo said now more interested in the topic than he had been just a moment ago.

"Well Duo… I'm a slave. I don't get paid."

Duo almost choked on his food and Hilde stared in absolute surprise.

"Man…Heero…I didn't know that…" Duo said. "What is it like being a slave?"

"It's not too bad. Lady Relena is actually a nice person although I live less comfortably than I did before" Heero said. "So Hilde, what do you do for a living?"

"I…work as a waitress at a café…" she said trying to sound as though everything was alright.

The three tried to continue to eat as though nothing were wrong. While they talked and ate, Heero took note of Duo's and Hilde's interaction. They were very comfortable with each other and enjoyed it. It made him wonder what it was about.

Later on when they were finished after a round of dessert was served, Heero offered to take both Duo and Hilde home on the carriage. They first stopped at the apartment where Hilde lived.

"Alright Heero, it was nice seeing you. Bye" she said to him when she got off. And then Duo did as well and the two hugged.

"Alright, I gotta go now, ok Hilde?" he said.

"Ok Duo. I'll see you soon" she then said and walked into the building.

Now it was time for Duo to go home. Along the way, Heero decided to ask him something.

"You and Hilde…like each other very much" Heero said. "I've never seen anything like it. What is it?"

Duo gave him a look and said "Heero, don't tell me you don't know anything about love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. It's when you have strong feelings for someone and want to stand by someone for the rest of your life and hopefully the other person would want to do the same for you" Duo explained.

"Really Duo?"

"Yep. You just need to be careful about it, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Heero wondered.

"Well, you have to work toward building a successful and compatible relationship or else it'll just collapse and there'll be no point to continue it. It's kinda hard sometimes because your feelings can make the way you view things cloudy but you have to keep trying and looking. You'll get it someday."

_Love? Someone he would stand by with for the rest of his life?_ In other words _be willing to serve for the rest of my life? And be served? _Heero thought hard and decided to just forget about it. He didn't need to think about it. If it was going to be something that would distract his duty to Lady Relena, he would avoid it at all costs.

"Alright, Heero buddy. This is where I live."

Heero stopped the carriage in front of the apartment and said goodbye to him. "Ok Duo. I'll see you soon. Good night."

Duo got off. "Ok, now about this slavery thing… why would Relena ever consider getting one? Is it just for free labor? I'd think she could already have whatever she wants already."

"I don't know. My old master wanted me to enter her service so here I am. But don't worry. I'm starting to feel adjusted here."

"Ok. Whatever. Nighty night" Duo said and went into the apartment. Heero then took off. While heading back, Heero thought a little but about what Duo just told him. He didn't know why. But when he thought of that word… that definition Duo said… someone… he…

… Her…?

… Could it be?…

_'No. I will not think about it.'_ Heero mentally said. Confirmed.

-

That night, when the household was silent and asleep, Relena decided to get up and go have a late night stroll in her garden for a while. While heading there, she heard someone walking and hurried to see who it was.

"Heero?" she said. He was about to open the door to his assigned room when she called him. She remembered that was the room she had given him and decided now that she would arrange a more proper one shortly. She had forgotten that he had gone out for the night.

"Mistress. Good evening."

"I said for you not to come back too late, didn't I?" she asked. A look of shocked appeared over his face as if he forgot about it. She made a small, proud smile on her face. "Did _I_ not?" she said emphasizing the subject pronoun used.

"… Mistress… You did. I'm very sorry about that so please forgive me. I was just dropping off-"

"Heero, go to the kitchen and bring some cake in a basket with a knife, some plates, and forks. And of course a large quilt."

"Right away Lady" he said. He brought just as she had ordered within a few minutes time.

"Now follow me."

-

They walked through the garden together. There was a small part where the tall bushes were carefully arranged neatly into a maze which she knew her way around. Relena led and her slave followed carrying the things she wanted. For a while, she forgot that he was with her and took the time to enjoy the stroll and let herself relax taking in the fresh air. On her estate, there was a pond and when they got there, she told Heero to set up a picnic. He laid down the quilt and cut a slice of cake and placed it on a plate and handed it to her along with a fork. She started eating and observed the pond. Relena then noticed that Heero was still standing there as if waiting for something.

"Heero? What are you doing? Just sit."

And he did. Relena looked at the glowing fireflies she saw fly around and over the water. It was a pretty sight.

"Do you want some cake as well?" she asked. Like he had earlier, Heero again thought but wasn't sure what to say. So finally, Relena herself cut him a slice and gave it to him.

"Thank you … mistress…" he uttered quietly and slowly accepted the plate.

"Heero, from now on, when I ask you a question, you are to answer as soon as possible" she told him." And if you yourself have any questions, ask."

"Yes my mistress."

"Now… tell me… about what you think of me" she asked.

"You're…you're very wealthy and must surely have an excellent reputation among the townsfolk" he said immediately as if with uncertainty.

'I suppose this will take a little getting used to for this slave…' she thought. "Yes, so it would seem. As I am not married, I would be a suitable bride for someone would I not? Can you tell me a little about yourself Heero?"

"I… I actually enjoy reading books"

"Well, that's good. So you say that you wish to stay here as my slave. Will you listen to me? And trust what I say?"

"Yes mistress. Even with my own life." This time, he was certain in his words.

"Well Heero. We'll see how well you live up to your words."

-

Heero was carrying a double-sized tray with breakfast for two people to one of the outdoor balconies. He guessed that the lady was going to be having breakfast with a guest. He opened the door and saw the lady sitting on an outside balcony alone. The morning was bright and warm and it was a perfect time to eat outside.

"Good morning Heero" she greeted.

"Good morning mistress" he answered and placed the tray down on the table and put the plates and cups of juice in the proper places. He was heading back to the door way when the lady called out to stop him.

"Heero? Why are you leaving?" she asked.

"That's because Mistress, I brought you the food you requested and shall so take my leave until you have need of further services from me or any of the other staff" he explained politely. The lady laughed softly.

"Sit. The extra food here is for you" the lady said to her slave's surprise.

"Mistress… I…"

"Sit down" she repeated and Heero did so. He even tried to eat some of the food he himself put of the table.

"Heero, I want us to have an understanding. I want you to feel…more relaxed and at ease when in my presence. I you know that I'm a nice woman. Yes?" she said to him as they ate.

"Of course, Mistress" Heero said and took a sip of juice. Then a thought came to mind. "Mistress? May I ask you a question?"

"Heero. You know I won't mind. Please, what is it?"

"Why should I receive such… such kindness from you?"

"Well Heero, like I said. I am a nice woman and I'd treat anyone graciously" his mistress said. And they quietly ate together.

-

After breakfast, Relena asked Heero to follow her. She told him she had a gift for him and again he seemed surprised and uncomfortable. She found it quite funny, to be honest and it made her feel pleased with herself. Finally, Relena stopped at a door. She looked at him for a moment before opening.

Beyond the door, was a large bedroom. The two of them walked inside. There was a nice, large bed, a mirror, a dresser that had yet to be filled, and a personal bathroom among most of the things. That large clock Relena bought the other day was also there. But it lacked a personal atmosphere and Heero would have to develop it on his own if he wanted.

"Here it is. For you. So, do you like it?" she asked him.

"…Yes. Yes, I do…"

Smiling to be humble, she then said "So I take it that you don't?"

"…No, it's not that Mistress…its-"

"Well, I don't get any expression of gratitude then?"

"…Oh!..uh…thank you very much Mistress. I humbly accept your gift to me."

But Relena was flattered to see him so embarrassed.

"And one more thing. You seem to be worried when you have errors. Don't. No one's perfect and its ok to make mistakes. It's how we all learn."

"I know that, Mistress. But sometime we are afraid to do so."

"But don't worry. I'm understanding. By the way Heero… I was thinking of visiting my mother's grave at her home town of Valenburg. Its a few days away from here. Would you like to come with me?"

"I will do as you ask and-"

"No, Heero, I'm asking you whether if you want to go or not. It's my offer. You don't have to" she said which only seemed to put him into thought again. But she tried to be patient with him.

"Mistress. I choose to accompany you on your trip."

_To be continued… _


End file.
